


Lazy Day

by Bella23



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, total fluff fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella23/pseuds/Bella23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru's got a day off from work and you guys are going to spend it doing close to nothing. Sounds good, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead) in the [D4tDCP](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/D4tDCP) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> THIS IS THE PROMPT YOU RESPOND TO
> 
> This prompt should be the one claimed by anyone who wants to participate in the challenge. It can (and hopefully will) be claimed multiple times.
> 
> Challenge prompt number one: Any fandom. Write a one shot omitting the word "the". Response must be mostly in English and written in prose. Minimum 1000 words

It was a day like any other day and you woke up just like you did any other day. Sunlight shone through a small break in your pristine white curtains, onto your face and forcing your eyes to open. You blinked a couple times, trying to adjust if only just a little before eventually giving up and snuggling into that warm embrace which always brought comfort to you.

 

Turning over in that embrace allowed you to snuggle into his chest as you quietly prayed for your lover to have a day off. You didn’t want him to go to work, being perfectly honest. Sure him going to work meant that he’d be making more money that would most like be used to spoil you on your upcoming anniversary, but you didn’t really want that as badly as you wanted him to stay home with you all day. It was Saturday, anyways. What other way to spend a Saturday than with somebody that you loved? Preferably minimally clothed, but that wasn’t exactly mandatory.

 

“Still tired, babe?” He asks, his voice heavy with drowsiness as he pulls back from you just enough to get some eye contact from you. “Or is that sun too bright again?”

 

“That ball of fire is way too bright, you should shut it off for me since you're so much taller than me.” You went along with his joke, smiling as he kissed your forehead. “It'll be like changing a lightbulb, right?”

 

“Too much work.” He groaned, instead choosing to roll you both over so that he had turned his back on "that ball of fire", as you called it, which was responsible for bringing warmth and light to planet Earth. His positioning made it so his frame protected your eyes from that offending light source, and you thanked him with your best attribute (at least according to him): your smile.

 

“Do you have to go to work today?” You asked, a small pout on your face as he hesitated. You weren’t sure if he was being serious or if he was making you wait for what you truly wanted to hear. He had made a bad habit of teasing you throughout your relationship, but it was something that you gave back just as much as he gave it. “Shika…

 

“No, I’m all yours today.” He assured, pushing back your hair so that it didn’t obstruct his vision of your eyes. “So long as you don’t want to do too much.”

 

“You can’t hit me with a double-standard like that, but you’re in luck because I’m feeling pretty lazy myself.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Besides, after last night, I’m not exactly in a state proper for strenuous activity.” You murmured words that were technically words of praise, your hand going to rest atop his head. His hair was soft as always, and you remembered how it felt in your hand while you gripped it tightly when he was showing you just how much he loved you. “Maybe we can go downstairs and laze about. Cuddling while watching movies and I can play with your hair?”

 

“Can we do that naked, or would you prefer to be clothed?”

 

“Minimally clothed. You know how your mother loves to just barge in unannounced.” You decided, smiling when your lover yawned loudly as he sat up. Your hand came to rest on his back, your fingers lightly tapping against his skin as he reached for a hair tie. “Should we shower, or just wallow until tonight?”

 

“I’m all for wallowing because I don’t feel gross at all and we showered before bed.”

 

“It wasn’t much of a shower, you have to admit.”

 

“We were under warm water and used soap and shampoo _after_ having sex. Therefore it was a shower.” Shikamaru reasoned, looking back towards you to see that you were looking to see what time it was. “It’s already after noon.”

 

“Well then, what’s for lunch?” You asked, sitting up and making sure to keep your chest covered as you did so. Shikamaru only shrugged, wrapping an arm around your waist with a small smile as he looked down at you.

 

“Let’s order out. I don’t wanna cook and I’m certain that you’re not a menu item.”

 

“Not right now I’m not. Maybe for a midday snack.”

 

“One that I'll gladly devour after our midday nap.” He spoke with a smirk, leaning down for a kiss but curving away to kiss a feather-light trail down your neck to your exposed collarbone instead.

 

“Shika, you tease!” You giggled, gently swatting him away from you before finally removing yourself from that sanctuary you both called a bed. His eyes followed your nude figure, your rear in particular, as you walked over to your dresser and put on his favorite pajama shorts to see you in. Those shorts were just so delicious in a way that he didn't really think was possible, but when they stopped just below that wonderful curve that clearly separated your torso from your legs, how could he not love when you put them on(even if they never stayed on too long)?

 

"You should be getting pants on, babe.” Your voice snapped him from his shorts-induced trance, reminding him that he was still naked.

 

"I'll get around to it.”

 

“Preferably soon. I’ll order a couple pizzas for lunch and dinner, sound good with you?” You asked, pulling one of his old tshirts over your head as he stretched and let out another loud yawn.

 

“Pizza sounds fine, sweetheart. I’ll meet you out there in a minute.”

  
“I’ll find a good movie to watch, too.”

 

“Please do.”

 

An hour later had you sitting beside your boyfriend, a half-full pizza box balancing on your right leg and his left while you guys watched your movie of choice. There was a bowl of candy to his right, and every now and then you’d reach over for a couple pieces- one for you to eat and one for you to feed to him. Very rarely did you two indulge like this, but you felt like today was a perfect day for doing absolutely nothing but eating and napping. Tomorrow he’d have to work, and you’d be working off whatever calories you had gained today.

 

“I’m still tired.” He mumbled, not bothering to look away from your movie of choice, and you could only smile as you cuddled closer to him. “You too?”

 

“I think it’s an early food coma.”

 

“Coma means sleep so I’m all for it.” He laughed, kissing your head before looking back to whatever moving you had chosen. He didn’t even know what it was, because he had never seen it, but he was certain that you had just bought it recently because you were all about getting movies you liked once they came out in stores.

 

“This movie sucks.” You muttered, wiggling out from under his head and getting up to change it. “What do you wanna watch, Shika?”

 

“I’ll watch anything.” He yawned, earning a small glare from you. “Why pick a movie if I’m most likely not going to be up for half of it?”

 

“I guess you have a point.” You spoke softly, opting to just turn everything off before turning on some music and grabbing a deck of cards before heading back to him. “I barely get time with you so I’m going to have to keep you up.”

 

“Troublesome woman.”

 

“Irritating man.” You mocked his sigh, flopping down beside him and forcing him to shuffle since you were terrible at it. He always teased you for your method of shuffling and how terrible it was, therefore you always made him shuffle.

 

“What are we playing?”

 

“Let’s start with a simple game of Go Fish.”

 

“We could go play Shogi.” He suggested as he continued to shuffle, chuckling when you pouted over at him.

 

“You always win when we play Shogi. I like playing games where I at least have a chance.”

 

“What if I promise to let you win?”

 

“Then it wouldn’t be much fun.” You spoke honestly, watching as he started to deal cards out. You knew that once you were bored of playing different card games you’d submit to his wants and let him murder you at Shogi, because it wouldn’t be fair if you only played games that you wanted to play and didn’t keep his wants in mind. But he always made playing that stupid game bearable by calling his queen by your name whenever he spoke about it (which was rare because he took his Shogi seriously…even when playing with you), and you thought that was so incredibly cute. You noticed that he also played faster when playing with you, you weren’t sure if it was because he respected your impatience or if it was because he didn’t take you seriously enough to properly think ahead like he did when playing with his dad or Asuma. He was pretty thoughtful when he wanted to be, so you were going to assume that he kept your impatience in mind.

 

“Hey, Shika?” You spoke up, scanning through your cards and removing any sets of doubles that were in your hand.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I love you.” You made sure to hold eye contact when you spoke, your smile small but genuine as he lowered his cards just enough to unintentionally give you a peek at what he had. You wanted to cheat, you really did, but you didn’t like taking advantage of him in vulnerable moments like this so you ignored them and continued to look into your boyfriend's dark eyes.

 

“I love you, too, [Name].”

 

“We can play Shogi after a few games of Go Fish but you can’t go easy on me.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

 

“I fucking hate you.” You muttered, staring down your boyfriend as he took yet another one of your pieces away. “I’m never playing this game with you again.”

 

Shikamaru only laughed, waiting for you to stop pouting and think about your turn. He was usually pretty serious about his Shogi, but watching you pout every time he took away one of your pieces was too good to pass up.

 

“I’d rather have sex than finish this game, to be perfectly honest.” You sighed, moving from your seat and straddling his lap. Your arms wound around his neck loosely, your fingers untying his hair as you pecked his lips. “What do you think?”

 

“I think we could end this game in three moves, two if you play stupid, and one if I get too impatient.”

 

“One move? That’s a bit boasty, even for you Shikamaru.”

 

You weren’t expecting to hear wood crashing against wood, since that Shogi board was a gift from you and he loved it as if it were his first-born child, but weren’t surprised when you felt cold wood against your back as your boyfriend worked on removing your shirt.

 

“I got impatient.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea of where this was going when I started, and then I lost that idea and kinda had to wing it. It's definitely not my best work, but I think I did pretty good for not being allowed to use "the". I liked how it turned out, and I'm pretty proud of myself for not having too much difficulty with omitting "the" and finding other ways to write a sentence.


End file.
